


Aftermath

by taxicab12



Series: more to me than you can dream [13]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, a tiny bit of angst, guys they spent decades searching for Quynh, nicky doesn’t like england, that’s got to be mentally exhausting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taxicab12/pseuds/taxicab12
Summary: Nicholas had never thought it would be possible, but he was sick of the ocean. Mostly though, he was sick of England, of the language, and the food, and the English name he called himself. It was the longest he had ever spent based in one country, nearly forty years in England, even if much of it was spent on English ships. If he never saw English shores again, it would still be too soon.Despite that, despite all of that, he very nearly begged to stay when he saw the complete and utter despair in Andy’s eyes.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: more to me than you can dream [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878034
Comments: 10
Kudos: 141





	Aftermath

Nicholas had never thought it would be possible, but he was sick of the ocean. Mostly though, he was sick of England, of the language, and the food, and the English name he called himself. It was the longest he had ever spent based in one country, nearly forty years in England, even if much of it was spent on English ships. If he never saw English shores again, it would still be too soon.

Despite that, despite all of that, he very nearly begged to stay when he saw the complete and utter despair in Andy’s eyes. 

He didn’t. Partially because he knew how hard the decision she had made had been, but mostly because Joseph stood at his side, grabbing his arm to ensure he didn’t go after her.

“Nicolò,” he said softly, his Italian like poetry compared to English accents. “She needs space.”

The front door slammed shut behind her as Nicholas collapsed into Joseph’s arms.

“I know it’s time,” Nicholas said. “I know it’s been forty years and for all we know Quynh could be...”

Joseph kissed his cheek.

“If Andy asked us to stay,” Nicholas said, “I would.”

“I know, my love. But I’ve seen you drown enough times. It’s time to leave.”

“I know,” he said. “But to see her like this—“

“Where shall we go?” Joseph asked, as if Nicholas hadn’t spoken. “Spain’s nice in the summer.”

They had been in Spain when they’d received word from Andy to drop everything and come to England. Nicholas had no desire to relive that day. Besides, Spaniards weren’t exactly welcoming to Joseph.

“Amsterdam?” Nicholas said rather than mentioning any of that aloud.

“Prague,” Joseph countered.

“Vienna,” he shot back. 

“Why don’t we get on a ship, head to the New World?” Joseph smiled.

“Yes,” Nicholas said, “because I want to starve to death with a bunch of Protestants.”

“Sounds snobby to me.”

“To not want to starve to death?” Nicholas grinned. “You and I know there are better ways to die, that’s not snobbery.”

Joseph grinned again, as if ready to suggest another idea, but instead leaned in for a kiss.

They had been separated so many times over the last four decades, either physically or emotionally, both of them grieving in their own way. And they were still grieving, still heartbroken half a lifetime later, but now there was nothing separating them.

Nicholas pulled Joseph to their bed, one they had often shared over the years but rarely made use of.

“I love you,” Nicholas said, holding him tight. “God, Yusuf, I love you.”

Joseph smiled mischievously. “How about Paris?”

Nicholas pressed his lips to his lover’s before Joseph could suggest another stupid idea.

After, when they lay side by side, breathless and sweaty, Nicolò leaned up on one elbow, looking Yusuf over.

“Malta,” he said. “We should go to Malta.”

“So long as I am by your side,” Yusuf said, “any place sounds perfect.”

Nicolò lay back down. “Any place with you is perfect.”

Yusuf raised a brow, as if expecting Nicolò’s next words.

“Except England.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know Andy’s the one hurt the most by everything with Quynh but how exhausting must it be to spend literal decades searching for something?


End file.
